This invention relates to fluid control valves.
In some gas turbine engine fuel control systems, there is a requirement for a valve which provides a fluid pressure output signal which increases substantially linearly with displacement of a valve control element, over at least part of the range of movement of the control element. It is required that the slope of this linear relationship portion of the valve characteristic should be capable of being accurately set.